A Christmas Story
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: Written pre-release of OoTP. An AU 5th year Christmas becomes an opportunity for a select few students to get their revenge on a very grinchy Snape. Note: if anti-religious don't read. Mention of Christian basis for Christmas. (Slight H/Hr)


**Author's Note:** This story does contain references to the Christian meaning behind Christmas so if you don't like reading stories with 'religious' themes in them then this particular story is not for you. Also please keep in mind this was written for very young children so it's very discreet when there's a mention of a certain Christmas figure that wears a red suit!

This is the 3rd Harry Potter fanfic I ever wrote. It too was written a very long time ago (again before the 5th book came out) for my younger siblings. After taking my siblings to see the first movie I got hooked on HP and devoured the first four books in less than a week. I was and will always be a major Harry/Hermione shipper and I never lost faith in Severus Snape (snarky and unpleasant as he was!).

I have written 11 stories in total for Harry Potter throughout the years and am only now posting them for the first time online. I hope you will enjoy reading them.

**A Christmas Story**

"**Take time to laugh, it is the music of the soul." - Anonymous**

Happy Christmas!

Happy Christmas!

The phrase was everywhere, in empty classrooms, corridors, the Great Hall, even in his common room.

Professor Snape glared at a second year Hufflepuff girl as she walked past carrying a box of decorations, silver and gold tinsel streaming out everywhere. He was sick of the all the colours, the merry singing. At least the holidays started tomorrow, then he would be free from all this. He could stay in his chambers for hours reading or thinking up new detentions for students.

He was just thinking of a lovely one – dusting the entire Castle by hand – when Minerva McGonagall called his name.

'Severus, could I have a moment please?'

'All right, what is it?' he asked, then saw she had a sheaf of papers in her hand. 'Are those the lists of students going home? Who do we have staying?'

'Well we have eight students staying and,' she looked at her list, 'they're all from Gryffindor, so you can have a nice rest Severus. I know you've been doing a lot of work this year.'

They both knew she didn't mean school related work. No, this was work relating to spying for Dumbledore since Voldemort had come back.

'Who are the eight students staying?' Snape asked, knowing who one of them would be.

'We have the four Weasley children, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Harry Potter.'

Snape nodded and then opening his mouth to mutter something about going somewhere, he started to turn away, when McGonagall continued, 'oh, and Severus, Professor Dumbledore said to inform all the staff that the remaining students will be allowed to perform a Christmas play before the Christmas dinner. He believes that it would take their minds off current events.'

Snape's face while she had been speaking had been looking more and more dismayed.

A Christmas Play!

And he had thought nothing could be worse than decorations and merry singing. He managed a very weak smile and nodded, then turned and walked back towards his dungeons.

He was almost there when from around a corner he heard students laughing and someone whistling a tune he remembered hearing at a Muggle circus once.

He turned the corner and saw the Weasley twins juggling a varied selection of fruit, much to the enjoyment of a group of first years who were looking thrilled that anyone who was in their seventh year would pay attention to them.

Fred and George came to the conclusion of their act, bowed to the first years and then started to hand out the fruit to the students who took the bananas, oranges, apples and pears eagerly, and then thanked them. Fred and George smiled at them all.

'Merry Christmas kids, and remember – you'd better be good or Father Christmas won't come.'

The children nodded seriously then the group started to break up.

Snape decided it was time he made his presence known.

He stepped forward and barked, 'Weasley and Weasley, what do you think you are doing?'

'Oh, hello Professor Snape,' George said innocently, 'just entertaining the little ones. Christmas time you know, have to make it fun. Did you see our juggling act? If you didn't we can get some more fruit and show you if you like.'

Professor Snape for a moment stood speechless as the twins grinned at him. Their audacity was mind-boggling. Snape narrowed his eyes, and when he spoke his voice was chilly.

'Actually, I saw your act as you call it and I find it very inappropriate behaviour for seventh year students. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor for this outrageous behaviour.'

With that he turned on his heel and stalked away, unaware that Fred and George were trying hard not to laugh at something.

'If he thinks that was outrageous, just wait till he sees what we've planned for Christmas night,' Fred chuckled.

xxxxxxxx

In the Gryffindor common room that night, Fred and George told the other students about Snape's attitude and what he had done.

'Slimy old git,' Ron said through a mouthful of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. 'So, what's your plan for Christmas night?'

Fred and George motioned for them all to come closer, and then whispered the plan. When they had finished six faces stared back at them.

'You two really know how to get people going, don't you?' Angelina said, quite amazed. 'You're really quite brilliant and there's no way he could refuse as Dumbledore will be there.'

Everyone nodded. Suddenly Hermione noticed that Harry was frowning.

'What's the matter Harry?' she asked worriedly. 'Is your scar hurting again?'

Harry's scar had been troubling him quite a lot lately.

Harry smiled at her.

'No, it's not that Hermione, it's just that I don't think getting Snape up onto a stage and having him dance would be as effective as,' here he paused and then grinning wickedly said, 'as having him dance with a hula hoop around his waist.'

Six puzzled faces looked at him, only Hermione seemed to understand as she was grinning like a cheshire cat.

'What's a hula hoop?' Ron asked.

Hermione quickly explained that it was a Muggle toy that frequently caused Muggles to give up in frustration after the first couple of minutes.

'You have to put it around your waist and then rotate your hips and try to keep the hoop twirling around in a circle. If you don't then it falls down to the ground.'

The six people now looked intrigued by this idea.

'Can you get some here by Christmas, Hermione? Harry?' asked Fred.

'Sure. I can get mum and dad to send some,' replied Hermione.

'Great. Now that that's all been sorted out,' Angelina said, 'I think we had better start rehearsing our lines. First, though, roles for the Nativity Play.'

Angelina picked up a piece of paper.

'Harry you're Joseph, Hermione you're Mary, Ron, Fred and George are the Three Wise Men, Lee's the Shepherd and Ginny and I are going to be the Angels who appeared to the Shepherd. Have you all got that?'

Everyone nodded, then Hermione asked, 'what about Jesus? We don't have any dolls to pretend with.'

Angelina smiled and said, 'don't worry. I've already asked my mum to send one of my old dolls to me. Should be here tomorrow. Okay, so let's go. Now, Harry, you'll have a broomstick with a grey sheet over it and a fake donkeys head on the end. You'll have to help Hermione to stay on it by putting your arm across her back, like this.' Angelina put an arm under one of Hermione's arms and partially behind her back. 'This is so she won't fall off as she'll have to ride side-saddle.'

Ron was snickering at the look on Hermione's face. It held absolute fright. Both he and Harry knew she hated flying, be it on a Hippogriff or a broomstick.

Harry seeing the look on Hermione's face at the same time smiled encouragingly and whispered, 'don't worry, I won't let you fall off.' Hermione smiled gratefully at him, feeling better, knowing that Harry would never let anything happen to her.

For the next forty minutes Angelina, who had been designated Director by all of them, informed them of what they would wear, gave them a script and told them to rehearse their lines every day. A little while later they all got to bed. Holidays started tomorrow and they didn't want to miss a moment.

xxxxxxxx

Christmas morning had come at last and the Gryffindor common room was filled with the sounds of eight children unwrapping their presents with glee and much excitement.

Fred and George, being watched with great amusement by Lee and Angelina, were singing carols as loud as possible while setting off firecrackers and shooting sparks from their wands.

Ginny was trying to open her present from Fred and George, not knowing that they had put a charm on it, so that it would only open if you said the right word.

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, were helping Hermione to get on Harry's Firebolt, which was covered with a grey sheet that draped to the ground. Hermione was looking quite scared at the prospect.

'Hermione it's all right,' Harry was saying, his arm holding her in place. 'The broomstick will go where I lead it.' He pointed to a rope that was tied to the front of the broomstick. Hermione looked at it and nodded, obviously trying to believe Harry's reassurance.

'Anyway Hermione,' Ron said mock seriously, 'Harry here will be right next to you if the broom should decide to take off. He can always jump on behind you and bring it back under control.'

Fred and George hearing this decided to interrupt and tell Hermione that if Harry missed getting on the broomstick, they knew some really good stunning spells that would halt her in mid-air.

Everyone in the room laughed, except Hermione and Harry, and Harry turned to Hermione and told her that the Firebolt was, in Madame Hooch's opinion, the best broomstick ever made and that it never became uncontrollable.

Hermione finally managed a weak smile, then stated she wanted to get down.

After the Firebolt had been put away they all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

xxxxxxxx

That night all the teachers were seated in front of a stage, conjured by Dumbledore, most of who were quite looking forward to the upcoming entertainment.

When Angelina in her angel costume came out from behind the curtain to introduce the play, many of the teachers smiled and Professor Flitwick was heard saying, 'quite beautful. A lot prettier than the one on our Christmas Tree.'

When Harry came out leading Hermione on the Firebolt, there was a collective sound of indrawn breath from the audience and Professor McGonagall was seen putting a hand over her mouth, though her eyes, crinkling with mirth, gave her away.

Fred and George almost brought the house down when appearing on stage as the Wise Men they forgot that it was a broomstick under the grey sheet and sat down on top of it, thus causing the Firebolt to rear up and toss both of them into the air.

However, by the time the Shepherd and the Angels had appeared, the teachers were completely caught up in the touching re-enactment of the Nativity being performed in front of them and when the curtain closed on the picture of the Wise Men, the Shepherd and the Angels kneeling in front of the Holy Family with the star shining above them, there was an outburst of applause with many teachers, led by Dumbledore, giving a standing ovation.

When the clapping had died down, George stepped forward and announced, 'Professor Dumbledore and other esteemed teachers. We would like to thank you for giving us this opportunity to perform for you the Nativity Play. We enjoyed being involved in it and we hope you enjoyed seeing it. And now Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to play a game before dinner. It's quite easy and Professor Dumbledore has already agreed to be one of the participants. What happens is that our teachers will be asked to come on stage and dance individually. There are no winners or losers, this is just a game in which both participants and the audience can have some fun.' He grinned mischievously, and then continued. 'The names of the three other participants will be drawn out of a hat.'

Hermione walked forward carrying an old hat from which George drew three pieces of paper.

'The names are,' he paused and all the teachers, except for Dumbledore who was smiling quite cheerfully, crossed their fingers and prayed it wasn't them, 'Professors' McGonagall, Sprout and Snape,' George read out.

The professors came up to the stage, Snape looking quite murderous.

George smiled at them and then dropped the bombshell.

'Oh, and by the way, you'll be dancing with,' he paused as Angelina walked out carrying four, 'HULA HOOPS,' George cried. 'Now what you do is, you put the hoop around your waist and wriggle your hips to keep it moving in a circle. You have four minutes in which to prove your abilities.'

By now the entire audience were clutching their sides and screaming with laughter.

Professor Flitwick had already fallen off his chair and was attempting to get back up, rather hindered by his inability to stop laughing.

The laughing was further increased when the four teachers on stage actually tried to work the hoops.

Dumbledore was quite enjoying himself, managing to twirl the hoop several times before it dropped. McGonagall and Sprout were both having the same fortunate luck. Snape, however, with a tight, closed face, was trying to get the hoop to go in a circle by standing very stiffly, giving the hoop a short, sharp push, then continued to stand still as the hoop whirled for a moment and then dropped to the ground.

The Gryffindors by this time were laughing as hard as the teachers in the audience.

When the four minutes were up there was not a single dry eye in the audience. The Gryffindors on stage were wiping tears out of their eyes, as were three of the teachers on stage.

Snape, on the other hand, was looking quite pale and his expression was one of suppressed anger and his eyes were sparkling furiously, especially as Fred at that moment came and gave him a large teddy bear that was wearing a Slytherin scarf and announced, 'for your bravery in coming up here you will all receive a prize.'

Snape looked at the others and his eyes grew darker still.

Dumbledore had received a ten-pin bowling bag – everyone knew he loved that sport.

McGonagall had received a lovely picture of three kittens that, at the time the picture had been taken, had been chasing a ball of wool.

And Sprout had received an enchanted plant that sang when you touched its leaves.

Snape's grip tightened on the teddy bear until his knuckles cracked in protest. He couldn't wait to get off the blasted stage. He looked over at Dumbledore who was smiling pleasantly at everyone and who was telling all present that this was certainly the best Christmas performance he had ever been to and he hoped that it would be repeated next year.

At this, Fred and George spoke up saying, 'but we won't be here sir, so it couldn't be as good,' which caused Dumbledore and the audience to chuckle appreciatively, for in all their memories there had never been such a pair of mischief makers as the two Weasley twins except of course, and here the smiles became whimsical and tinged with sadness, that lovely boy James Potter and his friend Sirius Black.

After the audience had quietened down, Dumbledore announced that dinner would now be served and that could everyone make their way to the table at the other end of the room.

Snape was the first one off the stage, almost running in his haste to get down, followed more leisurely by the others on the stage.

xxxxxxxx

Later that night the Gryffindors sat in their common room discussing what had happened at dinner.

Snape had been teased gently by the other teachers on his performance and on his teddy bear, which many had insisted on putting on the table. None of the eight Gryffindors would ever forget the look on Snape's face. It was an expression that he himself had caused to appear too many times on a young student's face; a look of embarrassment and anger.

They had all enjoyed the Christmas dinner, especially Ron who had had three helpings of everything, and they were all pleasantly sleepy and eager to get to bed.

Ginny, being the youngest, was the first to go to bed and after her the rest drifted away gradually until only Ron, Hermione and Harry were left, as Ron was attempting to finish off a piece of plum pudding he had sneaked from the kitchen.

'Ron, don't you think you should stop eating?' Harry asked. 'You'll make yourself sick.'

'No I won't. Besides I like plum pudding.' Ron shoved the last piece into his mouth, chewed a few times, then swallowed. 'All finished,' he announced, looking very pleased. 'Come on, let's go to bed.' He walked over to the staircase and climbed up a few steps, then turned around. 'Come on Harry. 'Night Hermione.' He waited until they reached the bottom step before he turned to go but then stopped suddenly, his mouth twitching.

'What's funny Ron?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Oh, nothing,' Ron said in an innocent voice, his eyes gleaming wickedly. 'It's just that you two happen to be standing under a sprig of mistletoe.'

Harry and Hermione stared at him then looked quickly upwards. There above them was the familiar red and green.

'Come on you know the poem,' Ron said, and began to sing in a high, sickly, sweet voice,

'Mistletoe, Mistletoe, hanging above,

help me discover my own true love.

And when I see them let it be,

under thy branches my love and me.

'Come on Harry, you have to give her a kiss.'

Harry, looking very red, turned to Hermione who was also blushing a deep crimson. He leaned forward a little then waited to see if Hermione would do the same.

Hermione bit her lip, then leaned slightly forward. Harry quickly bent down, gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, then drew back and faced Ron who had collapsed onto the stairs laughing.

'There, we kissed. Happy?' Harry asked.

Ron, who could barely speak, nodded his head. He then tried to stand up but as he was by now completely out of breath he found that difficult to do.

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded. Walking forward, they each grabbed an arm and pulled Ron to his feet. Keeping a hold of him they walked up to the landing where the dormitories were.

Ron shook them both off, still giving the occasional laugh and opened the door, saying, 'that's the best Christmas joke I've ever managed to pull off.' Then reaching into his robes he took out his wand, pointed it at the mistletoe, called, 'Finite Incantatem,' and the three watched as the mistletoe disappeared.

Ron then turned and looked at Harry and Hermione again.

'Well, goodnight you two,' he said cheerfully, then turned and walked through the door, grinning widely.

Harry looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes. He nodded in agreement.

'Goodnight Hermione,' Harry murmurred, turning to go.

''Night Harry,' she replied. Both apparently having forgotten what had just happened. They both started to walk towards their separate doors and upon reaching them they realised that they both had two fingers pressed to their mouth. Quickly they opened their doors, hurried inside and slammed the doors shut.

'Honestly,' they both thought, 'I'm going to kill Ron.' Then they both leaned against their door and slowly began to smile.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BY RIGHT BELONG TO **J.K. ROWLING**, CREATOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. THE SITUATIONS MENTIONED, HOWEVER, ARE MY OWN IDEAS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS STORY.


End file.
